The present invention generally relates to a restroom stall occupancy indicator system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a restroom stall occupancy indicator system having an externally visible indicator that changes color to reflect the state of stall occupancy communicated by a respective restroom stall latch mechanism.
Stadiums, airports, convention centers, shopping malls, and other large venues may have multiple bathrooms with several or even dozens of bathroom stalls. Arranging stalls in a bathroom in an elongated corridor can make it difficult for patrons, who usually wait near the restroom entrance, to determine which stalls are vacant. In this respect, patrons may look through or under the stall wall doors to try and determine if the stall is occupied. This practice is inefficient and may be uncomfortable and embarrassing for both patrons. As a result, many patrons simply wait near the entrance and watch for someone to exit a stall. But, this is only effective assuming someone leaves a stall. In cases where a stall is empty, unbeknownst to waiting patrons, that stall will remain unoccupied and unused unless someone endeavors to view into the stall, as mentioned above. This practice can increase wait times and generate longer than desired wait times for patrons who desire to use the restroom. Such underutilization of the restroom stalls can result in added patron frustration and reduced enjoyment of the venue. Reduced enjoyment may reduce patronage of the venue and reduce spending. For example, patrons at the venue may engage in other activities such as purchasing concessions, souvenirs, etc. instead of waiting in line to use the bathroom.
There exists, therefore, a significant need in the art for a restroom stall occupancy indicator system that includes an externally viewable indicator that changes color in response to receiving occupancy status information communicated by a stall door signal unit that determines whether the stall latch is locked and the stall being used by a patron. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.